Sofia the First
Princess Sofia is the main protagonist of the Disney 2012 television special Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess as well as the 2013 spin-off TV series. Sofia is a little girl with a commoner's background until her mother marries the King of the Kingdom and she suddenly becomes royalty. Sofia learns that looking like a princess isn’t all that hard, but behaving like one must come from the heart. Info Sofia is a sweet and adorable young girl of humble origins who lives with her mother Miranda. Her biological father is absent for reasons unknown. She becomes royalty after her mother's remarriage to King Roland II. Being new to the entire princess legacy, Sofia attends the Royal Prep Academy where the fairies of Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, teach her about what being a princess is all about. Physical Appearance Sofia is a young girl with beautiful auburn hair in a wavy style. She has large blue eyes and fair skin. Sofia's prominent princess gown has a lilac color and comes with a crystal tiara. Around her neck, she wears the royal family's amulet called the Amulet of Avalor, which allows her the power of talking to animals, and much more that has yet to be revealed. Personality While cute and beautiful, Sofia is rather clumsy but has a pure heart. Since she was originally a mere commoner, she retains a very carefree persona, and was once seen to enjoy sliding down the rails of the staircase. Her outcast-esque behavior often puts her at wits with her stepsister Amber, who's apparently jealous of Sofia. Often times Hildegard is a little thrown off by her persona.She can be quite gullible when around Cedric the Sorcerer. In Sofia the First Sofia the First: Once Upon A Princess In the film that acted as the pilot for Sofia, the young girl's story was told beginning where she became a princess. The film also shows her first days in the palace, meeting famous Disney Princesses such as Cinderella. A notable event to occurred was Sofia's amulet, the Amulet of Avalor. The amulet contains powerful magic that allows Sofia to speak to animals and the power to bring fellow Disney Princesses to her aid. The amulet was also on the wish list for the villainous sorcerer Cedric, who secretly plotted to rule the kingdom using the magic of the amulet. Sofia the First She is the titular character in this series. In the series, Sofia is often thrown into the fray of what is to be expected of her whilst being a princess and what she wants to do being a free spirit. Story of Joining the Team During a battle between Sora and Young Xehanort, he turned Sora back into a child by using youth blastza, which also caused Sora to lose his memories of his adventures. Soon when Sora woke up in another world in front of a castle, he was afraid by gaurds coming up in front of him, but soon lost the fear after meeting Sofia. Soon when he met King Roland II, and Queen Miranda, Sora was freed to go as Sofia and Sora became friends. Soon when days pass, Sora met all the princes and princesses from different kingdoms, but when one night as a festival between all kingdoms to celebrate a day of love and peace, Heartless, and Subspacers appeared when Sora and Sofia were playing "Enchanted Disces". When the kings and queens tried to protect their kids, Sora couldn't move as his head was overflowing with suspence and fear, as he felt he's seen all those creatures before, but when Sora was almost killed, Sofia, Prince James, Princess Amber, and the other royal kids saved their good friend from harm. But after Sofia was briused on the arms and head, Sora felt bad that he couldn't do anything, but as a portal opened in front of everyones eyes, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Donald Duck, and Goofy came and fought a few of the enemies. When Sora was watching, he started to change as he tried to remember, when King Mickey brought him his memory sphere. Soon when it went inside Sora, he finally had all his powers back and was ready yo help, but Sofia and her friends were surprised to see him as an older teen, with his waepon and his appearance. Soon after the fight, Sofia didn't want Sora to leave as she was upset to even say "goodbye" but once Sora opened the new pathway, Sofia and Prince James wanted to go along with them. And once Sofia asked to join on their adventure, Sora couldn't just say no to her face, and the rest of the Royal Prep students joined as their parents knew that Sora and the team would protect their children. Soon when the kids joined, Oona, Lucinda, Jade, Ruby, and Clover joined to help Sofia and Sora. Info On Sora's Team Relationships Sora: Sofia's first friend on the team, and trusted teammate. Goofy: Sofia appreciates all that Goofy goes for to stand up for all of his friends, even her. Hector: As Sofia's protector, Sofia always does her best to show her thanks after what Hector goes through Crona: Sofia vows to always be the best friend Crona ever has, and would also never abandon him/her. Updates from other worlds World of One Piece *Sofia has a bounty on her head of over 3 hundred million berries ** Marines witnissed her sacred power hidden with her amulet as she unleashes a full powerful magic energy against admiral Issho (used for the defensive) *Gained a power of Haki On the Team *Earned a Keyblade *Learned how to use it's powers The Valley of Peace *Has learned over 20+ skills of Kung-Fu Beach City *Earned the trust of Peridot In the Digimon World *Sofia has earned 12 Digimon partners Ryudamon.png|Ryudamon Lalamon.PNG|Lalamon Commandramon.jpg|Commandramon Goblimon.PNG|Giblimon Chuumon.PNG|Chuumon Mummymon.gif|Mummymon Kamemon.PNG|Kamemon Tentomon (Sora's Team).PNG|Tentomon Angemon.PNG|Angemon Mervamon.PNG|Mervamon Aegiomon (Sora's Team).jpg|Aegiomon Venusmon.jpg|Venusmon In the Pokemon World Froakie (Sofia's).png|Froakie Litten (Sofia's).png|Litten Gengar (Sofia's).png|Gengar Trubbish (Sofia's).png|Trubbish Cutiefly (Sofia's).png|Cutiefly Bulbasaur (Sofia's).png|Bulbasaur Shinx (Sofia's).png|Shinx Braixen (Sofia's).png|Braixen Abomasnow (Sofia's).png|Abomasnow Deino (Sofia's).png|Deino Alola Grimer (Sofia's).png|Grimer Galvantula (Sofia's).png|Galvantula Croagunk (Sofia's).png|Croagunk Exploud (Sofia's).png|Exploud Houndoom (Sofia's).png|Houndoom Tyrunt (Sofia's).png|Tyrunt Spiritomb (Sofia's).png|Spiritomb Stakataka (Sofia's).png|Stakataka Pheromosa (Sofia's).png|Pheromosa Vivillon (Sofia's).png|Vivillon Magearna (Sofia's).png|Magearna Berk * Tamed a Hobblegrunt and named it Coloraid Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Pre-Teens Category:Daughters Category:Disney Characters Category:TV Show characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Anime characters Category:Wise characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Good hearted characters Category:Mature characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Main Members Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Humans Category:Clumsy characters Category:Magic Users Category:School students Category:Characters that turned into animals Category:Living characters Category:Lizards Category:Cute characters Category:A-Class characters Category:B-Class characters Category:C-Class characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Siblings Category:Athletes Category:Light Category:Sweethearts Category:Musicians Category:Artists Category:Hybrids Category:Mermaids Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Hero Saints Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Holiday characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Cats Category:Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Paragon Category:Forgivers Category:Optimists Category:Lovers Category:Geniuses Category:Adventurers Category:Voices of Reason Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Birds Category:Dogs Category:Key Pirates Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Super Rookie Pirates Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragons Category:Horses Category:Unicorns Category:Rabbits Category:Next Avenger candidates Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students Category:Rescuers Category:Advocates Category:Flowmotion Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Indomitable Will Users Category:Heart Empowerment Users Category:Time Travelers/Time Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Sora's Elites Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Element of Generosity/Beauty Category:Sin of Sloth